Last Day
by geemcgee
Summary: What would you do if today was your last?


**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, I simply use them to fill out my own storylines.

**_Last Day_**

"Oooh… I- hate- that… that...JERK!" she fumed, her hands balled into fists. It was the second day she had barreled into him. Like clockwork they had traded insults; back and forth like a tennis match- only this time as she had walked away, in glory at victoriously winning their verbal spar-he had had the nerve, _the nerve_ to actually pull on her hair! And to make matters worse, she had woken up later than usual today she hadn't had the time to actually put her hair up properly in it's customary Odangos. The tug had caused her hair to come out completely.

Usagi growled at the memory, stomping over to the ladies toilet where she proceeded to with deft fingers, to swiftly put her hair back up.

"oooh! He's such a-a-egomaniacal baka!" she said vehemently, to her reflection once she had finished. Marching back out she literally threw herself into one of the bar seats and sat quietly fuming until Motoki had come over

"Usagi? What's wrong?" he said,

"I'll tell you what's wrong!! That…that _dweeb_…messed up my hair! Stupid…ugh…he's not worth my time!! I…I… hope… he trips over!" she exclaimed hotly.

"Why…Odango…I didn't know you _cared_" came a silky voice from near her ear. Usagi jumped a foot in fright.

"_BAKA!" _she yelled "if it isn't bad enough I had a tough night, I have to deal with _you _as well…" she said almost mournfully.

"Tough night?" came the echo inquisitively. She looked up flushing as the blond haired owner of the crown arcade stood in front of her, but he didn't get a chance to enquire more as it was then Mamoru burst out laughing.

"You…have a tough night? You mean like falling over your cat while trying to get to the fridge!" He unconsciously used the same words he had heard only recently. Usagi stopped, the harsh retort dying on her lips. She looked down; his words burning in her ears a hot feeling spreading from the tips of her toes slowly up into the back of her hands. She clenched them in her lap, '_did everyone really think that?'_ The youma they had fought last night had managed to turn everything inside out, her friends, hadn't been themselves…had they? She had seen their eyes, heard their words; but it just didn't seem to fit.

She had shrugged it off afterwards of course, she had to; but it didn't stop them from hurting…'_klutz! Crybaby! Unfit to be leader! Weak!' _ Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to drown out the voices. Images of silver, flashed across her vision; blood; screams echoing in her ears…and a deep sudden pain, radiating from her middle… but then…warm arms wrapped around her, warm lips pressed into her own sending shots of electricity down her spine - a kiss covered by moonlight...

Usagi's eyes snapped open; a sudden hand on her arm surprised her and she turned to find herself staring up at the one face she hardly expected to see, Mamoru…She had always tried to believe in her dreams, seeing them as a messages for the future or even warnings- _'so what was this? A warning? A message?' _– she shivered slightly bringing herself out of her reverie, maybe she was just being paranoid…but why had it _felt_ so real…real enough for her to find a bruise just above her ribs the next morning. She hadn't been hurt there in the fight.

Mamoru, at least expecting a comeback to his taunt had stopped at her reaction. Usagi hadn't said a word, instead looking away from him and squeezing her eyes shut as if she was in pain. He shared a look with Motoki who raised his eyebrows worriedly.

"Odango?" he said almost hesitantly, and reached out to touch her arm. At that Usagi jerked back, as if startled and looked up at Mamoru unseeingly. He flinched back at the unreadable almost haunting expression in her eyes, before the blond seemed to visibly shudder and look away. She looked around momentarily as if seeing the arcade for the first time, and then focused on Motoki.

"I better go" she said softly, and hopped down off the seat and out through the doors. The pair watched her retreating back. Motoki worriedly and Mamoru slightly guiltily, sure he teased the Odango, but at least if anything she had responded. Now… _now _she had looked at him with such a heart rendering expression that he thought she might break right then and there.

"'Toki I'll be right back" he said absently and found his feet following the blond haired girl through the doors and outside into the bright sunshine.

He followed her through the crowds at a safe distance, mindful of her slightly stooped shoulders and her head titled lower than usual. Mamoru found himself suddenly wanting to take her into his arms, comfort her, and never let her go. He stopped dead, '_where had that come from?'_ he wondered, before resuming his pace as he saw the blond head had turned into Juuban park.

He followed her in and up to the bridge over the pond, he stood watching as she leaned over the rails to look down into the depths of the water, her figure haloed by the setting sun her hair shone a deep golden hue. He waited a while letting the people mill past before slowly and quietly approaching from her left side. She made no move to say that she had noticed him there, so it slightly surprised him when she spoke

"Do you ever think about what you would do today- if it was your last"

He was rocked momentarily speechless by the depth and breadth of the question as it was said. An icy chill running down his spine; that question-coming from the Odango, he wouldn't have guessed…but, why would she, of all people be bringing this up. Was it because of school? – No, She seemed to be doing better recently… Peer pressure? Had she fallen out with her friends? – they hadn't been at the arcade today, a boyfriend perhaps?' all these thoughts suddenly whirred through his head…but, was the Odango the type of person to consider something that…no!…she might have been a lot of things, but the Odango would certainly not let a boy or something like that get her so upset that she would consider…death…would she?'

His stomach twisted sharply at the thought; sometimes he forgot just how young she really was.

"What's brought this on?" he ventured finally, trying to keep his voice neutral.

She looked up at him suddenly, the same look as earlier flitting across her features. She seemed to search his face briefly before she looked back down at the water, it was a while before she answered, and he had to strain to hear her.

"What if…what if – something was going to…happen…something big…and you had no way of knowing what the outcome would be…and what if, you weren't so sure you'd…_survive_ it" she paused "and you're so scared you won't but you know everyone's looking to you to be brave, to know what to do… and all you want to his hide and pretend it never happened" she said the last bit in a rush, her blond head dipping to her folded arms which lay on the bridge.

He was taken aback by the feeling of complete, uncertainty in her voice. _No one _her age should feel like that…a deep shiver went along his spine.

"Usagi…did something happen? Is something _going_ to?"

She gave him a sidelong almost secretive smile, it was tentative and slightly sad, and his breath caught at the look in her blue eyes; a look far older than her years. He suddenly got the image of someone else, someone completely different than the klutzy Odango that stood in front of him, someone _familiar_, and someone much older, wiser and…_battle worn!_?!

He unconsciously gripped the railing of the bridge as he waited for her answer. '_So help him if anyone hurt her!_

"No…" she shifted and the person was instantly gone, replaced by the much younger Tsukino Usagi, "…I guess I'm just being silly, really…" She tapered off; stiffened suddenly and Mamoru thought he heard a faint ringing coming from somewhere around her. Usagi seemed to pale suddenly in the light before a firm, resolved look crossed her features.

"Sorry Mamoru…got to go…catch you later. And for what it's worth…thank you!" she said as she span off, almost quicker than he could react. He made to call her back, to find out what was wrong, but she wouldn't have heard him. Mamoru watched her fleeing form from the bridge, catching a glimpse of her face lightened by the setting sun as she sped off, presumably home.

Shortly after that, he had found himself called away to a battle, the conversation seemingly forgotten. He had been fighting a tough battle alongside the Sailor Senshi against one of the generals. A youma appeared at the park; blue with yellow circles covering it's entire body a circular band encircling it's waist while thinner bands covering it's modesty. It had released Discs of high powered energy, aiming for the Senshi's feet arm and legs. They all were a little off that night. But the senshi fought back with fire, lighting, water and energy alike- combining their efforts together and separately to try and blast the youma to dust. Even sailor Moon seemed more focused, more wary- more together than usual.

Then things began to go downhill.

Not knowing that the youma they were fighting could replicate itself, they were suddenly surrounded by blue and yellow. Discs flying in all directions. He was desperately trying to keep both himself out of the line of fire as well as making sure that sailor moon, was okay. Even with him trying to move out of the line of fire; he had managed to be encumbered by a band, which threw him off his feet. As he was; he wasn't prepared for the sudden attack upon his exposed back.He remembered hearing the faint cries of " NO!" around him, but for in his life, Tuxedo Kamen couldn't move.

He remembered closing his eyes awaiting the blinding pain and loss of breath that would accompany the blast; But it never came. Upon hearing a small gasp he opened his eyes and his breath. He realized the attack had never come because at the last moment, faster than the eye could see; someone had thrown their body in front of his.

'_Oh gods NO!' _He heard his mind echo the distraught cries of the other Senshi as their leader, Sailor Moon slowly dropped to her knees and fell forward; the shot meant for him now a deep wound in her middle staining her fuku red.

The world, right then and there stopped, while the words of a blond, Odangoed girl, running in the setting sun, came back to haunt him.

'_What would you do if today was your last?'_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well, i've added bits and updated parts...extended the fight scene slightly(as suggested ;) and edited the grammar. Hopefully it reads a little better for you all.  
May possibly add in further chapters- although i have another idea for another story which could link in...but it's in the pipelines...aw well...  
Anywho...A BIG thank you to all those who've read and reviewed 'Last Day' and esp those who have added it as a favorite! It really made my day! THANK YOU :D**_

_**xx SW **_


End file.
